


Twins in Trouble

by TeikoInaba



Category: Rejuve Universe, Vocaloid
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Corporal Punishment, Diapers, Family Dynamics, Gen, Lolicon, Science Fiction, Shota, Spanking, nonsexual spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeikoInaba/pseuds/TeikoInaba
Summary: another rejuve universe fic, this time a vocaloid fanfic focusing on rin and len-- specifically, rin and len being sentenced as penitatas. probably going to be way more fluffy/cutesy than "delinquent defanged", so if that's your jam then go for it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> yet again, warnings for: nonsexual shota/loli, lots of spanking, weird storyverses, brief mentions of diapers, physical age regression, and kinda corny dialogue
> 
> http://spankingart.org/wiki/Rejuve_Universe read up on this or nothing will make sense probably

The sun set on another clear, cool night in the city. For many, this would mean settling in for the evening and relaxing before bed. But for a certain pair of siblings, the day had _just_ begun...

Rin Kagamine stood behind her brother Len, curiously watching him typing away on his computer. The two had been watching a certain news site rather fascinatedly, looking for details on the local museum's newest gem exhibit. A beautiful, pricelessly rare stone was being unveiled tonight, and the Kagamines couldn't wait to get their hands on it. What they _didn't_ see, was a certain other news article detailing a law that had been passed, giving a new option to judicial punishment...their town finally had a Rejuve clinic. But neither Rin nor Len thought they would _ever_ get caught, so they paid this no mind. They were master thieves, after all...!

Rin and Len Kagamine were 'phantom thieves', a rare and elite type of criminal. They were smooth, calculated, and _always_ successful-- they even had the mind to leave a calling card behind after their many heists. (Said card was, amusingly enough, a banana peel with a face doodled onto it, and signed "Rin 


	2. Chapter 1

"Kagamine Rin and Len, for your crimes you have been sentenced to Judicial Rejuvenation, at least four cycles of ages six to twelve."

The twins flinched as they heard the distinctive **BANG** of the judge's gavel. There'd be no sneaking their way out of this one...

The holo display of the courtroom powered down and the twins were 'back' in their holding cell, though they technically hadn't left. Rin and Len locked eyes and exchanged a look of despair, and Rin grasped Len's hand suddenly. Though she liked to think of herself as the 'mature' twin, Rin was very driven by her emotions and, although she didn't want to admit it, terribly dependent on her calm and intellectual brother. She looked at him through tear-filled eyes, trying to prolong this moment as long as she could...

"L-Len, I don't know what I'll do if they put us in different families...! I don't wanna think about doing this alone!"

As she broke down in tears, Len wiped his sister's face with his free hand, "Shh...it'll be all right, Ricchan."

Rin calmed down a bit as she heard Len call her that-- they'd had nicknames for each other since they were little kids, and these words always instilled comfort in the two of them when they were spoken, almost like a magic spell.

"Len-len...", Rin smiled tearfully back at him before giving her brother a little peck on the cheek, "Thank you, brother...I-I'll be strong! I'm your big sister, after all!"

Len smirked and replied, "Only by a few minutes...but I guess I can't complain. Ricchan's strong and so am I!"

Their exchange had calmed Rin down significantly, and just in time too-- the technicians were there to lead them into the rejuvenation chambers. The two of them shared one last nervous glance, choking back tears as they were led, separately, to the preparation rooms.

~~~  
Miku and Kaito Kōrino were no strangers to being Rejuve parents. They had been taking care of Medicalos and Voluntaras kiddies for quite a while now, and had finally proven themselves as eligible Penitatas parents as well. Their first Penny was a relatively easy one-- a little boy named Piko, who was more a victim of circumstance than anything. He _had_ killed a man, but it was in self defense...Piko was a kind boy at heart and wouldn't hurt a fly if given the choice. He spent his first cycle in the Kōrino family, and was now on his second cycle with another set of parents in the same neighborhood.

"Ahh~ I hope our new little darlings make good friends with the neighbors!", Miku, the cheerful matriarch of the Kōrinos mused, "Piko was so delightful, and I'm sure he could use some friends after the inevitable shock of being put in a different family..."

Kaito nodded next to her, letting his energetic wife talk out her excitement. Her countenance was the very picture of youthful motherliness, and Kaito had always found that utterly adorable.

Before settling down and marrying, Kaito and Miku had both been musicians. Singers, in fact. But one day Miku had come down with a terrible disease that not only took a blow to her career, but left her unable to bear children as well. This broke her heart and sent her into a deep depression, and Kaito simply couldn't stand by and keep doing what he did while his beloved suffered. They had a small, modest marriage after leaving the public eye for good, and were overjoyed  after finding out they could apply to be the parents for rejuve children...Miku had always wanted a family.

Despite all that had happened to bring her down, Miku was still a bright and energetic young woman. Kaito was absolutely head over heels for her, and would go through Hell and back to make his darling wife happy.

They were both rather nervous about the current events, even though they were experienced. Raising siblings that had been related even prior to their rejuve would prove an odd experience, and it may take a while to get the two to open up to their parents, but Miku and Kaito were definitely determined to make this work.

Miku perked up as she heard the door across the room open, and the technician that had stepped out calling hers and her husband's names. The young couple walked briskly to the preparation room, and were very delighted upon seeing their newly-rejuved children-to-be.

"There should be separate post-rejuve preparation rooms," Kaito whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping twins, "so how about we both take one of them and do this at the same time?"

Miku nodded and grabbed Len, as her husband grabbed Rin. She then gave Kaito a quick kiss on the lips and a "Good luck, honey!" before they went off to ready their new little ones for their trip home.

The routine was all familiar to them by now-- first a bath, then a fresh diaper, then to the machines to get their Penny's nanowebs installed and hand markings done, and lastly their clothing. As the clothing was hung up in the same room the sleeping twins were brought to in the first place, Miku and Kaito decided on the outfits together, and predictably put them in matching ensembles that made the two little blondes look positively adorable.

They laid the newly-dressed-and-marked twins back down on the small beds provided, and shook their shoulders gently. Rin's eyelashes fluttered and Len let out an indignant mumble as they awoke, clearly a bit confused.

But rather than addressing their new parents first, Rin and Len looked at each other instead, still acting more interested in their sibling closeness than the 'outside' world. Miku giggled and ruffled Rin's hair, "You two are such lucky little Pennies, being able to stay brother and sister even in your _new_ family!"

Rin's little body jolted in surprise and she slapped Miku's hand away and buried her face into her brother's chest. Len was still half-asleep and confused, blinking slowly and gazing at his new mommy and daddy with a bewildered look, as if he didn't believe this was real.

"Um...", he mumbled and patted Rin's back, "'s okay, Ricchan...jus' a bad dream..."

Kaito and Miku shared a confused look of their own, giggling quietly. "No, I'm afraid this is the real deal," Kaito saidwith an apologetic smile. "And not a very good first impression either...Len-kun, your sister's being a bit rude, don't you think?"

At her new father's words, Rin turned around and glared at Kaito with a look that could melt ice-- if it wasn't on a scared little six-year-old, that is.

"We're letting you off easy this time," Miku said as she attempted to wrench the now softly-crying Rin from her brother's arms, "Len, be a good boy and stay quiet...your sister certainly needs to learn her lesson as quick as possible!"

Len gave an apologetic whimper as tears formed in his eyes. Rin was eventually taken from his grasp, and quickly laid over Miku's lap, squirming and ranting all the while.

"Rin Kōrino, you must greet your new mommy and daddy properly!"

Soon Rin's skirt was lifted up and over her shoulders, and her diaper pulled down. She was at a loss as to what to do at this point, so she just whined and wailed, hoping _maybe_ her hysterics would prevent her parents from...

[ **SMACK**!]

Well, too late now.

At the sound of the first strike, Len jolted in surprise and stared in silent fear. He wanted so desperately to help his sister, but what could he do in this body...?

The thin wood of Miku's Mother's Helper paddle stung poor Rin's backside terribly, and her incessant crying became far more 'real' with every swat. She looked at Len with tear-filled eyes and pleaded desperately through her cries, "LEEEEN! B-BROTHER-- OWW! HELP!"

Len shuffled fearfully to the edge of the bed and grasped Rin's trembling hand, his own face now soaked with tears as well. He knew they were both in it for the long haul now, and he wished he could take his sister's punishments for her...even if that meant getting twice the spankings, he'd do it as long as he could protect Rin.

Finally, the torture was over-- for now, at least. Miku propped Rin up on her lap and pet her hair, giving her a sympathetic look, "Sorry, darling...mommy's doing it for your own good."

Rin just continued to cry, and as soon as the commotion ended, Len got up from the bed and unsteadily walked to Miku and Rin. He hugged Rin tightly, nuzzling into her shoulder and whispering small apologies for not being able to help her.

"It's getting a bit late, should we go home?", Kaito suggested, and Miku stood up only to topple back onto the bed as she forgot she was holding the twins. She giggled, and to her surprise, so did they. The two stood up, grabbing each other's little hands.

"So I suppose you two are ok with walking to the car?", Miku smiled, "But get between me and daddy so we can keep you steady-- muscle tone and memory are always a little out of whack after a rejuve, and we wouldn't want you two being as clumsy as I seem to be!"

Rin and Len giggled again...as dismal as this situation seemed, their parents' cheerful attitude lightened the tension just a bit. The family walked to their hovercar, and began heading home to their new life.

 


End file.
